


Wanna Dance?

by Miracles_happen



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Gay, Gay Panic, M/M, POV Carlos Reyes, Pining, Texas, line dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22330603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miracles_happen/pseuds/Miracles_happen
Summary: so that bar scene with tarlos was cute af, and carlos was a awkward bean and tk was just being a cutie, so here's carlos's thoughts during that encounterliterally written as soon as i finished the episode
Relationships: Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand
Comments: 13
Kudos: 187





	Wanna Dance?

Carlos Reyes was not an idiot. He knew he was staring. He also knew that he should probably stop staring, lest someone comment on it. Hell, it was a miracle that Michelle Blake had not already done so, but she seemed a bit preoccupied with the new captain. Carlos watched as she asked said man to line dance and they bantered a bit. Smiling, the pair left for the dancefloor. Which left the target of Carlos’s staring alone. 

He should go over there and talk to him. Start up a conversation. Maybe even ask him to dance. Or at least stop staring like a stalker. Carlos fidgeted with his hands, suddenly feeling very jittery. Just walk 10 steps, say hey, ask if he wants to dance. It should be easy. He had seen couples do it a billion times at this very bar. He himself had even been asked a couple of times. That, of course, didn’t change the fact that he had never asked a guy out himself. He didn’t even know if TK was gay. Even as the thought crossed his mind, Carlos knew it was just an excuse. An excuse not to just walk over there and potentially embarrass himself. So, shaking off the nerves, he mentally prepped himself and carefully sauntered over to TK, making sure he seemed totally calm and not at all hyperventilating.

Carlos stood next to him and looked over. Dios, he was not prepared for how cute TK looked. He didn’t have a clear view of his face, and definitely not with a wide smile on it like now, during the call they had today and if that was not a tragedy, he didn’t know what was. 

“Hey,” Carlos started as calmly as he could. 

“Hey,” TK responded, an easy smile playing on his lips.

Carlos realized, once again, that he was staring and that it would be weirder now that someone was actively paying attention to him. Swallowing his nerves, he nonchalantly glanced at the dancefloor and asked, “Wanna dance?” He whipped his head straight back toward the other man, trying to gauge his reaction and determine if he should play it off as a platonic question. New Yorkers weren’t homophobic, right?

Thankfully, TK turned back to look at Carlos and nodded with a breathy “yeah,” a small smile brightening up his face. Breathing out a (hopefully) small sigh of relief, Carlos took TK’s hand and lead him to the dancefloor, a relaxed smile on his face that lasted the entire night.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments and kudos!  
> also - should i make a pt. 2 where tk opens up about his insecurities?  
> UPDATE: im gonna make a separate fic for that scenario bc of what went down in episode 2


End file.
